Court Affairs
by MatherneK
Summary: Hermione Granger has been in the Gryffindor Court since her family's fall out of in the Slytherin Court. During her family's struggle, the Riddle family made sure to destroy their legacy. All Hermione has thought about since then is their downfall. After Blaise Zabini takes an interest in her, Hermione has her chance to destroy the family that brought hers to ruin. Tom Riddle knew
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle drank from the wine cup as he watched a court lady from across the floor. She was the wife or daughter of some important person. She had been flirting with him outrageously all evening. He gave the woman his charming smile. On the inside, he screamed in frustration. He was tired of the same thing. It was annoying but he knew that if he played the court game, he could stay close to the prince. Draco was two years younger than and as spoiled as any prince would be. He had to give it to him though, he was intelligent as well as manipulative. However he did not match Tom in anyway. He might be royalty but he was beneath him in that level.

Tom's eyes went back to his next lay. The little whore fluttered her eyelashes in a flirtatious way. He watched her with fake interest. All he wanted was a good time between her legs and a cup of wine. He was fine with the numerous women he entertained himself with. However, there was a deep thirst for something in his soul. He did not know how to quench it. The lady eyeing his discreetly slipped from the room. He stood up, knowing it was time for his true evening to start.

The next morning Tom got dressed quickly got dressed as the lady's whose name he did not even know slept peacefully. He had got what he wanted from her and now it was time to end their short affair. She hadn't even been a good lay if he was being honest. He quickly fled the chamber like a cheetah running after its prey. Zabini often joked about his love them and abandon them method. It worked for him though and he would keep it that way.

It didn't take him long to get to his bedchambers and change into clean clothes before joining the prince in his daily activities. Draco had been livid lately due to the impending treaty with the Gryffindor royalty. Nott and Tom were getting tired of the royal prat's constant moaning about it. He had been lucky not to go before because of Zabini. However, the more he went, the less they saw of him. They were sure he had found a good lay and was too busy in between her legs to do any good there. They all knew he would never marry.

Tom walked in to Draco's quarters to see the blonde pacing. His always perfect blonde hair was in disarray. "What in God's name is wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"They moved up the fucking peace talks. I'm going to be surrounded by moronic Gryffindor's!" He cried out frustratingly.

"You are the prince. It is required for you to go." Theodore said from a chair near the fire. "Besides, we will also be there and Zabini as well."

Malfoy huffed in aggravated disappointment. "I'd rather we just attack and deal with them."

"War isn't the answer." Tom chipped in. "Besides, if we deal with it now, we won't have to deal with them later."

"Unless you're Zabini." Theodore joked. "I bet he has a new mistress."

"He gets more tail than I do." Draco said. "And I'm married."

"Don't forget a prince." Tom sat in the chair opposite of Nott. "That helps with the ladies."

Malfoy's ears went red around the edges. "Shut up Riddle. It's better than being made of ice."

Tom ignored the jab at him and turned to the issue at hand. "When should we be ready to leave?"

"Tomorrow." He mumbled.

Hermione laid on the ground outside the Weasley's manor under a tree. Her hair served as a perfect pillow as she watched the man up in the tree. She was lucky that the servants were busy at the moment and the family at court today.

"You are getting bold." She told Blaise Zabini as he watched her.

"I have to. You barley acknowledge me at court." He smiled. "I've told you that my intentions towards you are pure."

"How pure could they be to the daughter of a fallen family?" Hermione asked.

"Your family means little to me. All I want is you as my wife." He jumped down.

"I've already told you that I have plans." She looked away from him as he laid next to her on his side. His elbow held up his head.

"Then let me help you. The only price is that you become my wife." Blaise bounced one of her curls before wrapping it around his finger. She was a goddess in his eyes. He never thought the Granger girl could become so beautiful.

"You would betray your friend for a chance between my legs?" She asked. "You are a whore Blaise Zabini." Her voice was teasingly.

"You've let this whore touch you in a place a lady would not let a man touch her." His hand traveled to her breast and squeezed.

Her eyes darkened in desire. For more than a year he had chased her around. He had made is intentions known that it would be him that she would marry. That it was him she would eventually be buried next to once they both perished from this world.

"Blaise!" She removed his hand from her chest.

"Why can I not touch you? Daphne has." He smirked at her red cheeks. It had been easy to convince his mistress to seduce the young girl next to him.

"You set that up!" She said with a pout.

He smirked as he pulled her dress up to her waist. "Just agree to marry me." He kissed her neck. "Your body already responds to my touch. So does your heart." He sucked on her sweet spot behind her ear as his fingers began to rub her clit.

Hermione moaned and arched her back. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop the way her body responded to him. His fingers were talented as they played with her body like a skilled instrument.

Blaise quickly covered her mouth with his own. She meet his passion with her own as his fingers teased her. Her resolve to deny their attraction fell a little more every day. Soon she would agree to their marriage, and when she did would be the day they wed. Her body withered against him as he continued to rub her clit. He pulled back. "I will ask until the day you say yes Granger." He picked up the pace.

"I can't." She gasped. "Oh don't stop." She gripped his hair like a little hellcat. It took all his strength not to pull out his cock and thrust it into her tight virgin channel. He turned his gaze to her long legs that were spread for his hand. Blaise's breathing picked up as she got close to her orgasm.

"I'm almost there." She arched her back. Her hands tugged at his perfect hair. "I'm going to cum." It didn't take long for her words to come true. He was enchanted by the way she looked in total bliss. Blaise pulled his hand away and sucked her juices clean from it. "You taste amazing.

Hermione felt her cheeks go red as she fixed her dress. She could not believe he had done that in broad daylight but she had not stopped him. "Blaise!" She growled.

He laughed and kissed her deeply. "Marry me Hermione. Make me the happiest man in Gryffindor and marry me."

"I want revenge on the Riddles. I want to bring them down like they did to my father." She said. "I want them to suffer."

"Marry me and I will help you destroy him." He said. "I'll teach you everything I know." He had already told her that he would not be loyal. He had a mistress that he liked and that was in love with the woman he loved as well. "Let me help you destroy Tom Riddle II's heart."

Hermione shut her eyes. She knew the only way to get back in the Slytherin court was through marriage. This was her shot and she knew she need to take it. "I'll marry you." Hermione finally agreed to it. With her agreement, fate's wheel began to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken a few hours for the news of her engagement to reach court and a summonses issued. Hermione sat in a plush chair in Harry's chambers. Her fiancé was disposed at the moment and Harry was about to lose it. He paced back and forth. She watched as she played with the deck of tarot cards in her hand.

"This is ridiculous." He finally spit out. "Out of every male in court you choose a Slytherin to marry. Anyone would do better than a snake."

"He serves my purpose." Hermione shuffled the cards nonchalantly.

"When will you give up this silly idea of revenge?" He asked annoyed. "Ginerva and I are worried. In the last year you have become more obsessed with this silly idea. Ron has already offered a place in his home."

"As his whore not a wife." She said. "I will not be treated like a common prostitute. If he had truly wanted me, he would have married me Harry."

The dowry her family provided was near extinct. It wasn't enough for the social climbing Ronald Weasley. The day he got engaged to Lavender Brown was the day she ended his place in her heart. It was soon after she meet Blaise Zabini. His annoying presence had helped her heal from that embarrassing month. It was soon after that they became friends and he began to ask for her hand in marriage.

"He still loves you Mione." Harry touched her hand softly.

"The feelings aren't returned. I stopped loving him the day he turned his back on me." She told her friend. "I know you want what is best for me. However, I believe you are thinking about what you want. I won't just abandon you because I am marrying Blaise."

Harry bowed his head down in shame. It was the truth. He did not want his best friend to leave because she would marry a man from a different country. Her advice kept him from making the wrong choices. As prince and heir to the throne of Gryffindor, it was required for him to have an advisor. She was the best in the land. Hermione was intelligent in a way a head scholar would be. His own mother had seen to her education once her intellect was discovered. She had passed him in a month. Hermione would have made an excellent queen if she was not of low noble birth. He knew his parents had discussed them marrying at one point, but it was futile. The other nobles shot it down. It also did not help that her family belonged to the Slytherin nobility.

Hermione watched her friend from under her eyelashes as she played with the deck of cards Albus Dumbledore had given her after she had finished his class. He had helped her understand what court life was and how to survive it. She flipped one over to reveal the Magician. She smirked at the reading. Though she did not believe in the cards. The fact that she pulled this one made her laugh.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"Just something funny in the cards." She put it back in the deck and began to shuffle it once more. She looked at the candle in the room. "I should go prepare for dinner. My fiancé will escort me tonight Harry. You should see to Ginny. She feels as if you have been pulling away from her. Please at least attempt to make your mistress happy so I do not have to hear about it later on in the Weasley Manor.

Harry nodded with a deep blush. Even after a year with her, he was still shy at the mention of their relationship. He escorted her out of his quarters and to the queen's handmaiden's chambers. He kissed her cheek chastely before leaving.

Hermione was not surprised to see Blaise laying on her bed like he owned it. She set her cards down on a table before sitting near the fire. The idiot hadn't even realized she was back. He continued to hum as he daydreamed. Hermione grew impatient as she knocked an empty goblet to the ground. She smirked when he jolted upright in surprise. "Oops." She smirked. "Did you enjoy your daydream?"

He gave her a sweet smile. "It would be better if you could make it come true." He teased her.

Her eyes rolled as she sighed. "You have a mistress for that Zabini."

His deep chuckled filled the room as he stood. "I was waiting for you to come back from Potter's chambers. I wanted to put this on your finger." He pulled a diamond ring with two emeralds on each side of it. "I had it made after I saw you. I want everyone to know your mine Hermione. Even Riddles and Draco's once they see you."

Hermione gave him her left hand. Blaise quickly slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit her perfectly. He gave her a huge smile. "See, I told you so." He said.

"Told me what?" She asked

"That you could do better than Weasley." He said. Hermione laughed as her heart became lighter in her chest.

Tom Riddle rode on his horse next to Nott as they traveled to the border between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco was still throwing an immature fit as well as his wife. He held back the urge to roll his eyes. The kingdom would be in trouble once they ascended the throne. Of course with perfect planning, Tom could easily control the Malfoy heir as he could a hunting dog. A malicious smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you planning now Tom?" Nott asked in a bored tone. "You only get that look when you spot a new challenge or a new idea."

"It is nothing to be concerned about." He told him in a voice of a gentleman. But underneath it lay a tone of warning not to pry.

"Well whatever it is, you better be careful." Nott yawned in boredom. "This ride shall bring me to tears if something amusing does not happen. The last time we moved court, Pansy was funny."

"I do not believe her humiliation was funny. More of a distraction and of course ruin for her reputation." He said. "The King was right for punishing her the way she was."

Nott nodded in agreement before changing the subject. "Do you think there will be any beautiful women in Gryffindor court?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I do hope so. I do not bed ugly women." Tom smirked cruelly before they burst into laughter. This would make an interesting visit.

Hermione listened to Ginny's complaints as she rode in the carriage the Weasley's were given as a gift from Harry. The family had moved up politically once Harry had begun to bed Ginny a year ago. Hermione was impressed by her friend for keeping a prince interested for so long. A man only liked what he could not have in her opinion. For Blaise, it was her heart that she refused to let him have.

"He does not bed me as often." Ginny complained. The young ginger was close to crying, her bright brown eyes were filled with tears. "What if he loses interest with me? My reputation would be ruined and I have no husband. Plus the queen hates me."

"It is your own fault she does. I have told you numerous times to keep your temper in check." Hermione played with her cards. It was a habit that she had picked up.

"But the bitch deserved it." Her lower lip trembled. "She was trying to bed my lover."

"Lady Susan is one of the Queen Lily's favorite handmaidens. It is the queen's right to ask Harry to dance with her. Because of that one mistake, you ruined your chance at becoming queen." Hermione refused to lie. "Do not cry Ginerva. It will make your eyes puffy and embarrass Harry even more. I spoke with him today about seeing you more often."

Ginny perked up excitedly. "Oh thank you Hermione." She smiled excitedly. She began to freshen herself up. Hermione continued to play with the cards. It would not take long for Ginny to lose favor with Harry. He would eventually concede to his parent's wishes. It was up to Ginny to snare a good husband so she would not be a spinster.

"A word of advice Ginny." Hermione's voice was hard as steel. It immediately grabbed her attention. "See that you marry before the end of the year. That way you will not be disgraced from court. You have Harry's attention now but it will not last. At least with a husband, you will secure a place for yourself in the future and a way to win Harry back."

"But I want Harry." She said like a spoiled child.

"And so did Cho Chang." Hermione saw the woman stiffen at the mention of the raven haired beauty. "And where is she now? A nunnery in Ravenclaw. Far away from the bed of Harry Potter. Do not be naïve Ginny. In your position, you cannot and I say this to you as a friend. Do not be unprepared or you will also be like Cho Chang. Soon I will not be around to help you."

Ginny looked at the engagement ring on her friend's hand. It sparkled in the sunlight and was a reminder of her best friend' impending departure from the Gryffindor Court. "Must you marry him?"

"It is important that I do. Besides, Blaise and I have become friends since he first started to follow his father here." Hermione's voice softened considerable. "I have something I need to make happen Ginny. I cannot do it here with Harry protecting me from the Slytherin court."

The red haired head nodded in understanding. "I will talk to Harry tonight." She said.

"It's best if I do it Ginny. I will suggest Dean Thomas. After all, it was him you loved first and he still holds a flame for you. He is doing quite well. I believe even the queen will agree to the match." Hermione looked up and gave her a soft smile. "Your future will be set in stone before I depart next week."

"So soon?" Ginny gasped. She had not expected that.

"Blaise and I will be married in a private ceremony with his family in attendance when we arrive. We already have approval from Queen Narcissa to be married." She said. "Blaise has been planning this for months. I have a gown and everything. He wasted no time."

"But he has a mistress." She said. "Should you not wait for him to grow tired of her?"

"I do not mind her. In fact, we have become friends. She has an interesting taste in things. Also, her sister is married to the heir." She told her. "Do not worry Ginny. I am ready for this." Hermione ended the conversation there. Blaise and she had already laid at their plans. They would marry and consummate their marriage when they arrived at the makeshift court the servants had dispatched. The tents and festivities were all waiting for their arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the gown made for her wedding. The beautiful cream color matched her well. It did not surprise her that the cut was lower and the dress clung to her upper body before going out into a full skirt. The silk felt nice against her skin when she moved. Her brown curls were put up in a fashionable bun. Her jewelry was simple but also extravagant. Leave it to Blaise to show her off but keep her comfortable. She took a deep breath before going to the table set up in the tent that they shared. Blaise was in his father's tent until their ceremony. Her tarot cards lay on the table in front of her. She pulled three out and flipped them over. She was utterly shocked to see two out of three of the cards in front of her. Hermione shut her eyes and cursed the old wizard for showing her how to use the tarot cards.

"It's time Hermione." Blaise's voice filled the silence of the tent. "Albus is waiting to perform the ceremony for us."

She left her cards on the table, the prediction pushed to the back of her mind as she walked to the tent for her wedding. On the table lay the Empress and the Lovers card. Love and fertility were in her near future.

Tom sat in his tent as Zabini's whore was on her knees in front of him, his cock in her mouth. It was no surprise when Daphne Greengrass had walked into his tent. She was one of the few he saw more than once. Of course she knew her place in life since her ruin. However, she seemed to flourish as a whore. He moaned quietly as she sucked him expertly. Her tongue moved against his shaft in a movement that almost made him lose control of his orgasm. He inhaled a deep breath. "Faster pet." He hissed. He watched as her head began to bob in a timely manner. Tom held back from fucking her face. The need to dominate and control was close to his carefully placed mask.

"Tom." Nott walked in. His eyes held surprise but it quickly disappeared. He kept the perfect courtier's face as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What is it Nott?" He asked. "Keep sucking." He told the woman when she paused.

"Did she tell you?" Nott went to the vacant chair and sat down.

"She's been occupied by my cock. Tell me what could not wait till later?" He answered in a bored tone. His hand fisted her hair as he got close. He pulled her face down his length more. She took all of him in.

"Zabini got married when the Gryffindor court arrived hours ago." He said.

Tom did not hid his surprise. "Blaise is married?"

"Not only that but to the Granger daughter." Nott said. "Heard she rose among the ladies of the court. Made herself a name over there."

Tom let out a soft groan as he came inside Daphne's mouth. His mind reeling from the news and orgasm he had just received. He never believed that the famous man whore of the nobles would marry. He thought he had a better chance of tying the knot then him. Theodore's groan filled the room. Tom glanced over to see Daphne in the same position in front of him that she had been to him a moment before. He sneered as he fixed himself. "Whore."

It did not stop the woman from pleasuring the man he considered close to a friend. He walked to the entrance of his tent and looked out. The Slytherin side of the camp was much quieter than the boisterous Gryffindor side. They were annoying. Tom glared in the direction of the loud noise before turning back around.

Theodore was fixing himself as Daphne wiped her mouth with a tiny smirk. The girl was obviously pleased with herself. "Talk." Theodore told the girl.

"Blaise told me not to." She answered smartly. She stood up quickly. Her dress was made from good material but not the way she used to dress. "I was just following orders. Find something or someone useful to entertain myself with. I hadn't seen Tom in a while and thought to visit him." She purred in what was supposed to be a sexy purr.

"I want to know about the Zabini bride." Tom told her with no room for argument.

He could see the wheels turning in the blonde's empty head. "I will give you a gift if you do. There is a virgin maid that just joined my home. I'll grant you a night with her."

"Agreed." She said enthusiastically. "Blaise's wife is perfect." She said in a voice laced with want. "I've never meet a woman that smart in my life. She was the unofficial advisor to Prince Harry and one of Queen Lily's favorite companions. Blaise swore it was love at first and I have to agree. She is simple delectable." She licked her lips.

Tom looked at Nott. They were both thinking the same thing. They could not wait to see who had captured the Zabini heir.

Hermione looked at herself in mirror. She was a married woman now. The wedding band next to her engagement ring signaled it. Blaise stood behind her in the reflection. His hands on her waist as he stared at the same image before he kissed her neck softly. "You're mine now."

Hermione shut her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. His hands moved up the bodice of her dress to cup her breasts in his skilled hands. She moaned softly, her face and body relaxing against his.

"That's it love." His husky voice hovered near her ear. "I've been waiting for this night since I saw you standing near that window in the throne room. You made me go mad with desire and later with love." He began to kiss her neck again as he fondled her breasts. He made sure that her breathing had picked up before bringing one hand to her back to undo the lace on her gown. His expert hands quickly undid the bodice. Hermione's lips found his as his mouth let her neck. Her hands joined him to push the gown to the ground. She stood naked in front of the mirror with no shame.

Blaise pulled away so he could look at her closely. It did not surprise him that she did not hide her body like other women had before her. Her Gryffindor courage shown through in this moment. His eyes traveled to her face. There lay a smirk as she stared at him before moving to the bed set up. She laid upon it in a naturally seductive way. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Blaise had never undressed so fast in his life to meet his wife on their bed. He smiled at the thought. His wife! He had finally married her. Blaise walked to the bed in a calm demeanor before climbing over her delectable body. His mouth met hers with a deep passion as their hands roamed each other's body. He thrust his tongue into her mouth once again as his hands fondled her breasts gently. He wanted to make it last. The realization that their quick touches had never been enough for him. He needed to make her belong to him more than anything in the world in this moment.

Hermione moaned and arched her back as Blaise sucked on her nipple. His talented tongue made her quim begin to get wet. She had heard many women complain about their husband's lack of attention that made them turn away from sex. Blaise made the experience feel exceptional. Ever since their secret touched began. He always made her orgasm with his expert fingers.

Blaise brought her thoughts back to him as he rubbed her clit. Her gasp and bucks made him know it was effecting her the way he wanted it. Her moans fueled the deep hunger of lust inside of him. His body responded to hers earnestly. His hard cock was pressed against her thigh. "I cannot wait Hermione." He told her. "I need to be inside you before I lose all self-control." Blaise got into position above her. He looked up at her beautiful brown eye. There was a slight hesitation in the depths of the pools. "It will only hurt this time." He kissed her passionately as he thrust himself inside her tight cunt, breaking her virgin barrier with one thrust.

He had to remind himself not to move as her walls clamped down on him. Instead, he gave her soft kisses. Even with all her bravery and confidence, a few tears had slipped past her closed eyes. His heart ached for her as he kissed them away.

Hermione had never felt a pain such as this in her life. She wanted to push him away but she knew that it must continue. She understood now why women complained about the art of sex. It hurt terribly. Blaise's soft touches helped with sooth the pain. It took a few minutes but she began to feel better.

Once Hermione relaxed, Blaise moved his hips just a little. Her moan gave him the okay to move. He began to thrust slowly in and out of her tight quim. He moaned her name as he picked up his pace.

She cried out as her body was filled with pleasure. Her moans filled the tent as her husband thrust inside her over and over. Their heavy breathing mingled together as Blaise gripped her hands in his. His mouth fell on hers in a passionate kiss as he came inside of her. Hermione let loose a moment after, her orgasm wiping her mind blank. Her husband's body collapsed on top of hers as he took deep breaths in. He pulled out a moment later before pulling her into him and spooned her from behind.

Tom sat at the banquet table in the morning with Nott. They were discussing Draco's newest whore when a woman walked inside the huge tent. Tom's eyes fell on her as she walked to the Gryffindor side of the tent and sat down. Her curly brown hair was held back on the sides. But what caught his attention were her eyes. The wisdom and intelligence shown through those brown eyes captivated him as they stared at him.

"Riddle? Tom?" Nott's voice was distant even though he sat next to him. His attention stayed on the woman on the other side of the table.

"Who is that?" He asked Nott. "I want you to find out for me."

"What are you talking about?" Nott asked.

He pointed to the woman on the other side of the table. "Who the hell is that?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know." Riddle went to stand but stopped when Blaise walked up to the woman and kissed her hair.

"I believe we have seen the new Lady Zabini." Nott said.

Riddle watched Blaise and his new wife as they ate. He was curious about the Granger girl. All he knew of the family was that they had been weak and easy to bring down. She did not look like them. The woman in front of him obviously held grace and intelligence. The little of the Gryffindor court in the tent obviously held her in a different respect than a plain noble woman should have. Zabini had found a diamond in a coal mine and it would be a lie to say that Tom didn't want it.

"That's Riddle." Zabini whispered in her ear after kissing her cheek in a respectful manner.

"He is more handsome than I would have expected." She said nonchalantly. He had caught her eye as soon as she had entered the hall. His black wavy hair and dark eyes made him very handsome combined with his pale skin. Everything about him seemed perfect. "Of course you are more handsome than he is."

Blaise gave her a thankful smile. "I do know of Riddle's charm and looks. He is the official Ice King of court. Never has a steady lover." He grunted. "How can one not have a steady lover? I have two now." The smug tone in his voice made Hermione roll her eyes but the small upturn of her lips let him know she got his joke.

"Speaking of lovers, where did your little whore wander off to last night?" She asked. "I'm surprised she didn't try to sneak into our bed."

Blaise held back his laughter. His sharp tongued wife would never bore him. "I imagine she was occupied with another matter."

"I'm not surprised you do not want loyalty." Hermione drank from her goblet. Her brown eyes glanced at Tom Riddle. His dark gaze observed her with unabashed curiosity. She could not help the smirk that fell on her face.

"An open relationship is more fun. Besides, I won't hold you to remain loyal to me." Blaise played with one of her curls. "You have a devious little plan to see to."

"It has already begun." She turned to look at her husband. "However, until I am ready. I have a husband to warm my bed."

Blaise's eyes lit in excitement. His voice became husky. "And other places."

The twinkle in Hermione's eyes shone at him in promise.

Riddle paced back and forth in his tent. She had smirked at him. It was as if she was taunting him. Zabini's wife would be a challenge but he looked forward to it. The lust he felt earlier came back to him in full force. Her dress and clung to her body. Her breasts had looked spectacular. He could already imagine himself fondling the globes in his hands. He took a deep breath. The woman's neck would be perfect for his love bites and those lips! Those succulent, plump lips that graced her face. He wanted to dominate it. He wanted her.

"What's got you riled up?" Zabini's voice entered his inner musings. The dark man stood at the entrance relaxed. "You look like you've found a new conquest. Not going after Draco's little wife are you?"

"Do not be ridiculous Zabini." He answered in a bored tone. "It would not be fun to be somewhere everyone else has been."

The man walked in and sat down in a plush chair. "So who is the poor girl that's caught your eyes?"

Tom sat down in the other seat. "Tell me about your pretty wife. I am curious to know about the woman that charmed you into commitment."

Blaise smiled on the inside. Hermione's game had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Intense. If Hermione could only describe Tom Riddle in one word, it would be that one. He was intense. His gaze, his presence, him. He was a constant force that seemed to be on a mission. For the last three days, Hermione had felt as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse. The handsome lord had tried every day to get her alone in a room but he had yet to succeed. She enjoyed the look of annoyance in his eyes when he failed to catch her off her guard. Hermione was not innocent to the game of coincidence. It seemed to be a popular game that many men played with the women in court. The "accidental" run-ins in private corners was so over used. She would have never picked him to be normal.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Blaise sat in the chair next to hers in their tent.

"Just thinking." She said as she played with the cards in her hands. She continued to shuffle them over and over.

"Must be something intense. You can't keep your hands still." His smile took up his face. "What's got my little wife so deep in her mind that she didn't see me enter the tent minutes ago?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Do not be draft. I heard you enter. It just was not as important as my thoughts.

Blaise faked being shot with an arrow. "Oh the pain." He moaned dramatically. "How could I not be important?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the smile she could not hold back grew. Soft laughter filled the space between them. Blaise winked at her playfully at the lovely woman sitting across from him. "Has the snake cornered you yet love?"

"He's tried." She stopped playing with the cards for a moment. "It is getting desperate." So far she had dodged him at every turn. No matter where she went, he followed soon after. "I won't meet him until I am ready to. Right now is to just get his interest. If I give him what he wants I won't get what I want and I will get what I want."

"If it is in my power you will receive whatever your heart desires Lady Zabini." He stood up and moved behind her. He began to massage hers shoulders to distract his little wife. Her pale neck was making his lower half stir. Blaise bent down and kissed her neck softly. "I know a way to distract that busy mind of yours Hermione."

She shut her eyes as his lips traveled her neck. "Then distract me.

Tom threw the pitcher of wine at the floor as his anger grew. That woman had dodged every attempt at their meeting that he had perfectly orchestrated. Every. Single. Attempt. It angered him. Tom was not a man that you ignored. He was the center of attention and that would never change. The fact that one woman seemed to ignore him made his anger rise. Any other woman would be in his bed, pleasing him to no end. However, Blaise Zabini's wife only ignore him. Tom threw a goblet at the entrance of his tent. Nott only managed to dodge it at the last second.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He asked.

"Shut up you cunt." He spit out.

A satisfied smirk filled Nott's face. "Is a woman actually bothering Lord Riddle?" He only barely dodged the tray Tom threw. "My my my. Isn't this a twist? The man that could make a queen spread her legs cannot even get a glance from a Gryffindor whore."

"She will be willing soon enough." He paced angrily. "I just need to find the right time."

"The time for what?" A female's voiced filled the room. Tom's eye were immediately drawn to the entrance. The source of his anger stood there unfazed. A small smirk playing on the edge of her face. Hermione walked into the tent, the flaps falling shut. She walked with the grace and confidence of a Queen of Gryffindor but had the cunning eyes of a Queen of Slytherin. Her curly brown hair flowed behind in a waterfall. Tom could see his hand grabbing it as he rammed into her from behind. He straightened and immediately plastered his courtier mask on. "A time to meet you with dear Lady Zabini.

The woman chuckled and sat in the chair he only sat in. She could see Nott stiffen in his seat. "Oh please Lord Riddle. We both know that isn't true. I must say I was a little disappointed. I thought the infamous Tom Riddle would be a little exciting. Your attempts to corner me was truly pitiful." Hermione straightened her wedding ring.

Tom's smirk immediately fell from his face. Never had a woman dared to say such things to him! Did she not know who he was? He had killed for less of an insult than the one she had just thrown in his face.

Her smile grew. "Ah. So Tom Riddle is not a man to take insults." She stood up and walked up to him. She circled him slowly. Like a lioness about to kill her prey. "I must say you are pleasing to look at. However, so is my husband. I was hoping for someone to play with while he traveled but I was wrong to look at you. After all, you are just a son of a whore.

He jumped into action at the insult. Tom's hand wrapped against her throat as he slammed her against the floor. He stared at her with a murderous glint in his eyes, but instead of fear, there was satisfaction in hers.

She laughed at him as his hand tightened on her throat.

"Tom!" Nott ran to pull the man off the woman.

"Leave." He told him.

"Tom. Let her go." Nott touched his shoulder.

"I said leave." His tone held no room for argument. His eyes never leaving his prey.

"Go." Hermione said. "He won't kill me. At least not here."

It was not until Nott left the tent did Riddle finally speak to her. "How dare you speak of my mother you little slut. Did you think I would let you get away with it?" He hissed.

"Does is look like I'm scared of you Tom Riddle?" She taunted. "You have me on the ground with your hand wrapped around my throat, but do you see fear? No. I came here to confirm the little hunch I had and it was true. I must thank you. It truly was exciting to see the perfect courtier break the mask he was taught to uphold since birth. That a man who cannot be angered by a woman became furious at words she said. So to answer your question. Yes. I can get away with it. Because you see Lord Riddle. My marriage to Lord Zabini has pushed me up through the ranks in court and in money. So he is not going to sit by and let the son of a whore kill me and neither will the Prince of Gryffindor."

Tom stiffened. He had forgotten where they were at.

Her chuckle filled his ears. "So you forgot about the Prince. I do say, you are truly disappointing. I was hoping for more but it seems you did not meet the expectations I heard of."

"You test me woman." He began to squeeze.

"Good." She said. "I want to push you until you break. I wish to see you fall through the ranks of court until you are nothing. I am going to destroy you and take everything you have. See this as a promise and not a threat. I am going to destroy you."

And to seal her promise. Hermione used her free hand to push his face towards hers and kiss his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The emerald green dress she wore showed her curves. She had to admit that the green looked good against her skin. Blaise was off with his mistress for the evening. The queen's sister was only good to be on her back. While Hermione had other purposes than pleasing her husband. The visit between courts would end tomorrow and she would be on her way to Salazar. She would be leaving the life she knew behind. She looked at herself in the mirror again. A figure stood near the flap of her tent. Tom Riddle was watching her. "You look good in green." He said

"It's fine." She walked over to her jewelry. She picked up a necklace and went back. She held it to her throat.

"Do not wear it. It takes away from your beauty." He walked up behind her and took the necklace. He tossed it onto the table and stood behind her in the mirror. It was a shock to see how good they looked in the reflection.

"Is there something you need Lord Riddle?" She asked. "Other than choosing my accessories."

"I wanted to see the woman that insulted me and then kissed me." He said. "You are a confusing woman. I will enjoy breaking you."

"I am not easily broken." She said. "I am not an average woman that allows desire to rule my thoughts."

"So I cannot seduce you to bed?" He held back his surprise.

Hermione turned to him. She gave him a sweet smile expected of women. His eyes narrowed at it. "It's not a question of can you, it's a question of when will I allow you to fuck me." Hermione brushed imaginary dust off him. Tom stiffened at the touch but allowed it. "I want to see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" He moved his hands to her slender waist.

"If you truly are a god of sex." She moved her other hand up. Hermione didn't think he would come to her so soon. She didn't have to hide her smirk as Riddle began to kiss her neck. Hermione wanted his focus to be on her. She wanted to destroy. She wanted to be the only woman he could never truly have.

Tom felt like he had opened Pandora's Box when he kissed her skin. She tasted exquisite and he wanted more. He pressed against her, his erection was against her flat stomach. She was right about herself. She was different from any other woman he had ever allowed in his bed. He moved a hand to one of her breasts and squeezed. He wanted to flip her skirts up and thrust inside her. "I want to fuck you now."

"I hope you wouldn't with me in the room." Blaise's voice filled the tent.

"Hello husband." Hermione pushed Tom and walked to her husband. Blaise kissed her deeply when she reached him. Tom balled up his fist. Zabini was walking on dangerous waters. Tom wanted his wife and he would have her.

"Of course not Zabini. I have enough kindness to not fuck your wife in front of you. In private, well that's another thing." He smirked, hoping to have some sort of reaction. However, all he got was a smile.

"That's her choice. I have a lover, I do not want to take away her right as well to be pleasured as well." He stroked Hermione's hair. "You look fantastic, my love. I could eat you up."

"I count on it." Hermione gave him Blaise a real smile. Tom balled his fist in jealousy. He rarely felt it. However, seeing the woman he decided to be his next conquest flirting with her husband made him want to tear them apart. He took a deep breath before giving them a courtier smile. "I will see at the banquet." He looked right into Hermione's eyes as he said goodbye. He wanted her to see the promise of later. He would have her. Tom left them alone.

Hermione and Blaise watched the man leave. She laid her head on his chest and took in his scent. Blaise just held her close. She was grateful he had arrived when he did. She had not expected Riddle to want her now. His words had made her wet. She admitted to herself that was attracted to him. It would be no pain to allow him into her bed.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked softly.

"I'll be fine." She said. "I just did not anticipate a move so fast. I was not prepared."

"He wants you. I can see his desire in his eyes." He said. "It was of a man that had drank water in a dessert. If you feel overwhelmed by him, I will protect you."

"I know." She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He gave her his signature smile. Before escorting her out to the banquet. The huge tent was filled with both courts. There was dancing and a feast. Many people were laughing and eating as they enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't long before Hermione was swept away from Blaise by Harry. "Your highness."

"Hermione." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She smiled at him.

"It has been a fun night." He leaned into her ear. "Ginny is with child."

"That's amazing Harry." She smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"I just hope her pregnancy lasts. Cho miscarried every time." He gave her a sad smile.

"Ginny is stronger than Cho. She will make it." Hermione felt a pang of sadness for him. She remembered how distressed he was with every miscarriage. That was how Ginny became his new mistress. With the stress of losing the baby and Harry's new whore, Cho lost it. She went after Harry in front of the entire court. The queen had her sent to a monastery in the end. It was the biggest court scandal for months. It tainted Ginny's rise but she still rose.

"How does the queen feel?" She asked.

"Mother is angry at the woman pregnant but pleased at the fact she is pregnant." He said.

"Ginny will never be queen." Hermione said softly.

"She won't. My mother hates her and wants me to marry a virgin." He looked over at his mistress. She was smirking victoriously.

"Amd she wasn't one when you took her to bed."

"No. A servant took that when she first began to sleep with others. Ginny will be pleased by the match my mother has decided on." Harry looked back at Hermione. "Dean Thomas will make a great husband for a woman like Ginny Weasly."

"And when will she know?" She asked.

"When my father announces my engagement to the Ravenclaw princess." He gave her a small smile. "She's beautiful but a bit strange. She will make a great queen."

"I have no doubt in my mind. Anyone your mother chooses will be a great person." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you Harry."

"I'll miss you too." He said before giving her a small bow and leaving her on the dance floor. The next song started immediately.

"May I have this dance?" A smooth voice came from behind her.

"Of course Lord Riddle." She turned and gave him a smile as she put her hand in his. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione ignored her body's reaction as Riddle placed a hand on her hip and took her hand in his. She allowed him to sweep her into a dance. Her heart was beating faster than normal and desire pooled in her lower stomach. However, Hermione ignored it and focused on Riddle's eyes. She met his gaze with the same intensity he looked at her.

"You look beautiful." He gave her a charming smile.

"So I've been told." She brushed off his compliment like it was nothing. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Tell me, Lady Zabini. Why marry him? You must have had many suitors." He truly was curious. Blaise Zabini was not marriage material. He was ruled by lust and desire. The woman in front of him was better than that slut.

"He gives me what I want." She answered. She smiled fondly when she thought of their first meeting.

 _Gryffindor Court – One Year Ago_

"May I present Lord Zabini, Ambassador of Slytherin." Remus Lupin announced to the court as the young man bowed down to the Gryffindor monarchs. Hermione rolled her eyes at the barely hidden cocky smirk that was on his lips.

"Rise Lord Zabini." King James smiled at him. "Tell me how your king fares."

"My king is well, your majesty. Much like how you are." Hermione smirked at his courtier answer. This man might not be as much of an idiot as she believed.

"Who's that?" Harry's voice came from her right.

"You would know if you got your mind out of the gutter. Stop undressing Ginevra. It's inappropriate." She looked over at the Queen. "You're lucky your mother hasn't seen you yet."

He gave her a boyish smile. "You won't tell her, right?"

"He's the newest Ambassador from Slytherin. His name in Lord Zabini." She observed his entourage. "The blonde woman is his mistress and the man next to her is a Lord as well."

"How can you tell?" He looked at the people as well. They looked normal to him.

"The way they dress, Harry. The woman's breasts are about to pop out of the dress and no servant dresses as an heir to a fortune. Do not even think of courting the woman. Your mother will kill you if you sleep with a Slytherin whore."

"She would rather I sleep with you." Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want to join me in my room tonight Lady Granger?"

"You may be a prince, but I will hurt you." She continued to watch the ambassador.

"Well, according to the rumors, I've already seduced you and we are expecting in the spring." He laughed.

"Well, it must not have been good. I have no memory of such a night." Smiling smugly when Harry stopped.

"Well. I'll have to fix that." He stepped closed only to be stopped when his mother called him to meet the man. Hermione was able to continue to watch the man before turning on her heel and walking to the library. She sat in a chair near the fire with a book in her hand. It was much later when she heard someone sit in the chair across from her. Hermione wasn't surprised when Harry let out a loud sigh. "My mother is get insufferable. Wants me to get married."

"You find that surprising?" Hermione shut the book. "Perhaps Cho Chang's spectacle at the feast last month wasn't enough."

"That was a onetime thing. It's not fair to use it against me like that." He pouted like a sad puppy.

"Because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants." She snapped. "I never liked Miss. Chang but there was no reason for her to find out the way she did."

"I agree. Ginny should have been quiet." Harry looked down ashamed.

"You should have been more careful. Choose wisely what women you bring to bed, Harry." Hermione watched him. "As much as I love the Weasley family, they did not raise their daughter properly. No lady announces her ruin like that. Most of the good graces to keep quiet."

"What can I say? I have a thing for virgins." Harry winked.

"No, you have a thing for any woman willing to spread her legs for you."

"Well, the woman I want won't come to my bed." Harry looked at her sadly.

"I don't want to be someone's mistress." She whispered. "Besides, I have something to do and I can't do it if I'm in your bed."

"But I can make you my wife. I can make you a Queen." He said.

"I don't want to be a queen." Her voice said softly. "I want a family and a home in the country. I do not want a life at court."

Harry's gaze softened. "I will not take your dream away from you Hermione. That doesn't mean that I will give up mine. Even if you don't want to live at court, you excel at it. You belong here."

Hermione looked at the fire instead of her friend. It was when Harry placed his head in her lap, did she look at him again. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair as he let out a sigh of content. "Just a few minutes. Let me have this." He said. Harry shut his eyes. If he had his choice, Hermione would be wedded and bedded by him and pregnant with the future prince. However, Hermione had no intention of falling for him. She had plans that she must attend to. She could not be his wife if she wanted to succeed. "I should go." Harry made no movement.

"Well you can't leave if you do not stand." She continued to stroke his hair. "Ginny will be waiting for you."

"She can wait. You're more important to me." He said. "Ginny is just a mistress."

"Don't let her hear you say that, Harry." She tugged in his softly. "Even if she is conniving. She does love you."

"I know." Harry whispered. He just couldn't bring himself to love her back.

Hermione allowed Harry to keep his head in her lap for a good hour until the Queen walked in. They both stood but she had seen their positon and it was not long that Ginny entered. She went straight to Harry, ignoring Hermione and the Queen talking in the corner. Harry disappeared with her a few minutes later and the Queen so left after. Hermione was left alone. Her eyes shut from an oncoming headache. Queen Lily's excitement over a small touch of affection was overwhelming.

"You look exhausted." A deep voice she had heard for the first time in the throne room.

She opened her eyes. "Lord Zabini." She bowed her head. "Excuse me if I don't get up and curtsey to you."

"Oh. I don't mind." He sat in the seat across from her. "It's wonderful to see you again Lady Granger. It's been too long."

"You must forgive me. I have no idea who you were until today." She shut her eyes again hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"I've only seen you once and from a far. Unfortunately, it was when your family left court."

"It is not a time I wish to remember." Hermione finally looked at him closely. "Is there something you want?"

Lord Zabini's laughter filled the room. It was the first time a woman had brushed him off. He usually had women falling over him, trying to please him. But this woman did not care. She looked at him like he was an annoyance. "How refreshing." He chuckled.

Hermione sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. "Is there anything you need Lord Zabini?"

"No. I just wanted your charming company. It is nice to see that you've made a name for yourself here. Gryffindor has done you wonders." His eyes roamed her body. "It is hard to believe that a woman with your beauty has not been married."

"I've had offers. None of them are appealing."

"How interesting."

"And what about you? A rich, young lord that isn't married is odd. But I do guess it's hard to find a wife when you bring your whore with you everywhere."

Zabini's smile grew. "It is. Some woman are ridiculous. They want me to be loyal to one woman. I cannot do so. My mistress is perfect. She knows how I am and her place. A wife is too hard to deal with."

"I must applaud you for making the Prince of Slytherin' sister-in-law a whore." Hermione ignored the smile. "You must have great skill in the bedchambers to pull that off."

He shrugged. "What can I say other than it wasn't hard. She spread her legs for me before I finished saying hello."

"Yout tongue must be talented then."

"I can show you."

Hermione stood. "Perhaps another time."

"Of course." He bowed to her. "Next time."

 _Present_

"Lady Zabini?" Tom repeated again.

Hermione snapped out of the memory and turned her head. She looked at Riddle before looking for Blaise. She quickly found him surrounded by women. She rolled her eyes at that but gave Blaise a smile when he saw her. He sent her a wink and a smile in return. However, Riddle tightening a grip on her waist drew her attention back to him. "I'm sorry Lord Riddle. Can you repeat your question?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tom held back his anger at the look of bliss on Hermione's face. He felt a jealous rage at Blaise Zabini. He was always in his way when it came to Hermione. He moved so he blocked her view of her husband, forcing her to look at him. Hermione's big, brown eyes stared into his blue ones. He could lose himself in their depths for hours. "Why him?" He asked once more.

"Because it was what I wanted." Hermione answered honestly. "He gives me the freedom I want. Just like he does not wish to be tied down, neither do I. If I was married to another, I would not be allowed to seduce you."

"No. If I had meet you here when you were not married, I would have taken your hand in marriage. I find you particularly interesting and not like other women. Marriage to you might not be so bad." He smirked.

"I would have turned you down." Hermione watched his smirk fall. "I find you too cocky for my taste."

"And Zabini is not?" He barely held back his anger. She was choosing Zabini over him.

"It took a year for Zabini to get my hand in marriage." Hermione smirked. "It would take you longer."

"And yet you wish to fuck me?" He pulled her close to him. "That is not the behavior of a lady."

"I never claimed to be one." She curtsied when the dance ended, pulling out of his hold. "I believe Lady Greengrass can take care of your little problem, Lord Riddle."

"My problem is anything but little." Tom took a step closer. However, Hermione let herself be swept away by the crowd. She walked over to Ginny. She gave her a smile as she stood next to her. "Congratulations. Harry is excited."

"I know." Ginny smugly looked around her. "Soon I will have everything in the palm of my hand."

"No." Hermione said. "All you will have is a bastard." She could feel Ginny tense up next to her. She smirked at the unconcealed rage that flowed out of the Prince's whore. Hermione shook her head. Ginny would always take the bait thrown to antagonize her. "You can never be queen."

"I will be Queen!" Ginny hissed at the woman. "You're just jealous that he choose me over you!"

"No. You do not have the ability to be queen. Look around at the scene you just caused. That is because you cannot keep your rage inside. Court is about deception, Ginny. You cannot hope to survive if you cannot keep your emotions intact. You've already made an enemy out of the queen. Harry will never marry you without his mother's consent. Until you gain the ability to win her affection, the title you desire will never be yours. The sooner you realize it, the better."

"No!" Ginny gripped her dress tight. "He will. He must. Our son must be recognized by him."

"He never will if you aren't married to Harry." Hermione spotted her husband. "Take the blessings the royal family are giving to you now, and change the act. Do not reach for something that is unattainable with the attitude you display. Court is a game, and you are losing at it. Harry will never be yours."

Blaise took his wife's hand after she left the red haired woman. He kissed the back of it gently and pulled her close. He could feel someone watching him. Blaise ignored Riddle's stare as he bent down so he could speak to her. "Your plan is working to well."

"I did not expect it to. However, Riddle is someone that when he wants something, he gets it."

"And right not that is you." He blew in her ear. He smirked when she shivered. "Shall we retire early love?"

Blaise took her hand and lead her from the tent. He pulled her close when they were away from others. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue in when she opened her mouth. He groaned and pulled her tight against him.

Tom paced in his tent later that night. All he could think about was Zabini leading the woman he wanted away. It was infuriating how much the woman was under his skin, but it was a feeling he liked. For once, he was thinking about the children he could father with the woman, the lioness. Her bravery had impressed him when she had insulted him in his tent. No woman had ever done that before in his life. She was a worthy canidate to be his wife, but first he had to get rid of Zabini.

"Could you be more obvious about her?" Nott's voice filled the tent. "Draco was discussing your sudden behavior with him mother."

Tom sighed at that news. "I do not need the queen going after Lady Zabini. Her jealousy is unnecessary. I might like to fuck women, but not women that will have me killed."

"Then get a mistress." Nott yawned.

"I have one in mind."

"One that isn't Lady Zabini."

"I personally think she would be perfect for the job." He could already imagine fucking her in every positions. "There's no reason to argue about it. Tom Riddle always gets what he wants."

Hermione watched her husband dress from the bed naked. It was early in the morning and usually she would be up but she had decided to have a lie in today. They would start their journey to Slytherin tomorrow. One thing Hermione hated was traveling, especially on horseback. She just never picked it up, so she always rode in a carriage. But even then, that was a drag. She liked to be entertained, not bored.

Blaise's mouth came over hers suddenly. She had been so deep in thought, she hadn't realized her husband coming to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her as she opened her mouth to his talented tongue. She sucked on it suggestively before he pulled away. "As much as I want to fuck your sweet cunt, my wife. I must go to work. I promise I will fuck you when I return." He kissed her once more before leaving, and Hermione rolled on her side, back to sleep for a while.

She was having a wonderful dream. It was very vivid. Her soft moans filled the tent. It was like she could feel her husband sucking on her clit. Hermione began to wake and lazily gripped the silky hair of her husband. However, her husband kept his hair much shorter than this! Hermione's eyes flew open as she looked down to see Lord Riddle in between her legs, sucking on her clit. He suddenly thrust a finger into her, and she threw her head back in pleasure. Hermione began to grind her hips into his face as she arched her back. She began to fondle her breasts. She was close to cumming. However, Tom pulled away when he felt her about to cum.

"Forgive me, Lady Zabini." He smirked. "I could not help myself when I saw you when I walked in."

"Don't stop!" She snapped. She was so close.

Tom smirked but it disappeared when Hermione suddenly flipped them so she was on top. "It is not the manners of a gentleman to keep a lady waiting."

He suddenly thrust his fingers into her. "Then take what you want, my lady."

Hermione cried out and began to move her hips. She rode his fingers fast as she placed her hands on his chest. She took her pleasure from him as she came around him. Her walls squeezed his fingers tight as she gushed around them. She used the last of her strength to climb off of him and onto the bed. She lay there panting.

"Now, I believe it is my turn."


End file.
